vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Coranth Empire
A major political unit on the World of Greyhawke. They are a signer of the Lost Persons Treaty. Things Known A Gazetteer of the Empire was supplied by Julian. The following is stated: *The Empire is an absolute monarchy under the Rule of the Most High and Holy Nathaniel Anton III. He is Human. *The empire consists of 12 kingdoms. *The Empire is light on law. All law is of Imperial origin. *Literacy is common, they have printing presses and a decent distribution. *Magic is more common. It replaces technology in many aspects. The magic level is several orders of magnitude greater than that of Earth. (Results of investigation, conversation, and examination of Greyhawken magical artifacts.) Such articles as massive flying sailing ships are to be found. *"Gods" are common. These beings posses an innate magic called "primal" that allows to to flaunt physical law and violate casualty, altering reality at will. They range over a wide band of possible power levels. Observed being Julian, who had no problem co-existing on Earth, and Coran who caused a world wide breakout event (The Healing Wave) simply by standing there. Julian was noted as regenerating lost limbs, removing mass magical curses (The Rats) and raising the dead, all with a simple expression of will. He was noted as a minor god. ''Bureau Policy: Avoid "gods". This cannot end well.'' Coranth Law The Coranth Empire is built on the responsibility of the upper classes, not their privilege . The right to redress of law is a basic one that is held over from the Saxon Empire. Coranthians are some of the suingist people around. Trail is by Jury of Elders The young are considered ill advised to rule on law. A Judge presides. Trials take the adversarial model familiar in US courts. Witnesses can be compelled to appear before the court. There is no right against self incrimination. Magic can and will be used to find the facts. The accused is considered neither guilty or innocent. The facts must be established. Rank and class have no bearing in court. Titles, even if you have a dozen of them are never mentioned and never used. They do not appear in the court records, be it criminal or civil. The court strives to not be a respecter of persons, but a respecter of all. For the most part they manage. Coranth has the verdict of "not proven" it seldom comes up, as magic can usually get to the bottom of anything, but in the rare case when everyone knows you did it, but no one can prove it, you get, not proven, and told not to do it again. Coranth has prisons, they are places of hard labor, and not of the pointless kind. Chain gangs are common as the debt to society must be paid. The death penalty is usually hanging or beheading depending on the crime. Mutilation is never used as this creates useless persons. Using magic in a crime will generally increase the penalty. Magicians being hard to keep, are usually executed. Criminal Law Murder Penalty: Death Social View: It is hard to murder someone on the street. As Coranth society has the attitude that a free man is an armed man and armed assault will be met with armed counter assault. While there are enough killings, the majority get ruled as fair fights. Most convictions for murder are oddly women. Poison is considered the woman's weapon, and it isn't considered fair play. For a man to stoop to poison is admitting he is a honorless eunuch. A woman can carry arms and defend herself, but she isn't expected to. Assault & Battery Penalty: Prison Social View: There is a social inequity to this crime. A man is expected to defend himself and his honor. one that fails to do so, and brings a complaint instead is seen as less of a man. However assault or battery of a woman is a crime and treated as such. The only exception to the "rule" about men is if said man is clearly old and/or infirm. That is an infamous act and highly frowned on. Sexual Assault Penalty: Prison Social View: This is considered a crime against the woman, and a debt of honor is owed her. The Rapist will pay it with the sweat of his brow. Rapists tend to have industrial accidents in prison that leave them gelded. (Tragically fell down and cut his balls off on those river rocks.) Theft/Fraud/Identity (Forgery) Penalty: Death or lessor sentence Social View: These three crimes are not considered separate in the Coranth legal system. Theft is taken very seriously in Coranth. A sufficiently infamous theft will get you hung. The courts prefer to send you to prison to pay back restitution, if the sale of your goods is not sufficient to repay the victim. You might also face a suit for damages due to your theft if the victim faced loss of business or some such. Debt Penalty: Prison Social View: Those that have incurred debts they cannot pay are sent to prison to pay for them. Hard labor paid at the going rate and all the money not required for the upkeep of the prisoner goes to service the debt. It is a rule that convict labor must be paid at the rate for freemen so not as to take work from freemen. Real Property Ownership of property is not restricted by class or gender. However, it is considered a position in and of itself "The Gentry". Commoners that own land are considered up and coming. Money is the road to the nobility and making money the national sport. Trespass Penalty: Private matter Social View: A landowner deals with trespass as they see fit. It is possible to go too far. Killing someone for standing on your lawn will get you in trouble. For the most part most people just kick trespassers off.. Damage or Destruction of Penalty: Prison Social View: Those that destroy property are considered as bad as thieves. A property owner that catches such destruction in the act may reply violently and if the perpetrator ends up dead nothing much is said. Those turned over to the authorities will not face death. It is far more likely that the damager will face a civil suit for redress of the damages and face an angry armed property owner. Dead vandals do not pay judgments. Moral (Blue Laws) Morals are a matter of religion and social pressure. They are not part of the law. While yes there are may things that are considered immoral, none of them are illegal. Corruption (Bribes, official lawbreaking) Penalty: Death or lessor punishment Social View: The government of the Saxon Empire considered squeeze the right of an official. Coranth has a different point of view. Those that abuse their office are quickly tried and punished. The more publicly the better. Official corruption is the only case in Coranth law where such things as flogging are seen. Civil Obedience Penalty: Prison Social View: No action is taken unless direct threats to the person of the Emperor or his family are made. Noise is considered noise. Treason Penalty: Death Social View: Traitors are given the Empire's most gruesome punishment. They are bled to death. Nothing so quick as a slit throat. they are stuck in a way that assures it will take ten minutes or more to bleed out. The blood is caught and burned with the body so that no creature will nourish themselves on the tainted blood and flesh. Civil Law Marriage Coranth does not have a fixed definition of marriage. While couples are the most common form of marriage anything you want to call a marriage will be officially stamped and called that. Inheritance The law has no fixed method. Various parts of the Empire practice Paterlinear, Materlinear and even "Sister's Son" customs of inheritance. It is advised that you make a will. Property rights Property has a Celtic feel. Both men and women have the right to property and marriage does not change that. A woman retains her property and decides who gets it. Personal Rights The law has a basic duty to leave people alone. It is the responsibility of those in authority to see that those under them have every opportunity to prosper if they have the ability and perseverance to do so. The most exercised right in the book is the right of redress. Cornthians will sue at the drop of their new hat on the floor. Property and contract are 90% of the civil docket's business. Slavery, indentured servitude Slavery is barely tolerated in Coranth. It is heavily taxed and there is no market. Slaves cannot be bought or sold in the county. A slave can be brought into the county and remain a slave. But you will pay though the nose to keep them. Extradition is observed with the Eyrian Empire's custom of bonding. This is not considered slavery, rather legal redress Trade The country is built on trade. The law does everything possible to encourage a healthy trade. Contract Coranth has a complex and iron clad contract law. Even something as simple as a handshake agreement gives rights and responsibilities on both sides. Category:Politics Category:Outsiders Category:Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Gazetteer